If You Love Me
by silverhallow13
Summary: Jily song fic


**A/N: So I got the idea for this came when I listened to Violet Hill by Coldplay. Some of the lyrics may or may not go with it, but I wanted to see how it would come together.**

**Was a long and dark December**

**From the rooftops, I remember**

**There was snow**

**White snow**

James looked out the window. It had been only a few months since Harry had been born. Christmas was coming, and the winter had been especially harsh. Similar to his last Christmas at Hogwarts. He closed his eyes as he began to remember that day.

It was his 7th year at Hogwarts. He and the other Marauders were sitting at the Gryffindor table laughing and making jokes. He had noticed on the way back back to Gryffindor Tower that a familiar redhead walked out into the snow.

"I'll meet you guys there." Luckily he still had his coat from earlier ask he wasn't that cold. Once he stepped out, the others gathered in front of one of the windows watching them. James looked back and rolled his eyes at them.

**Clearly I remember**

**From the windows they were watching**

**While we froze, ****down below**

**When the future's architectured**

**By a carnival of idiots on show**

**You'd better lie low**

Lily sat down under a tree that faced the lake. James stood a few feet behind her. It seemed no matter what he did, she still saw him as the same annoying trouble troublemaker he used to be. She was the only girl he could love, and there were never any signs of letting him know that she felt the same.

**If you love me**

**Won't you let me know?**

Potter. That who was on her mind these days. Yes, Lily Evans did like him. Maybe even more then just 'like'. She jumped once she heard the snow crunch behind her. Lily was about hex them, before seeing that it was him.

"Following me now, Potter?"

"I can't come outside?"

"You came out right after I did, so clearly you want something. What is it?" James looked down. She raised an eyebrow at him.

"Let me show you something, Lily."

"Is this some kind of joke?"

"Nice to know you trust me." He laughed slightly. "Come on, it'll be worth it."

"I swear to Merlin, if this turns out to be some kind of prank, I'll hex your balls off." Lily muttered getting her feet. She began following him.

**Was a long and dark December** **when**** banks became cathedrals**

**And the fog became God, ****Priests clutched onto bibles,**

**hollowed out to fit their rifles a****nd the cross was held aloft**

It was freezing cold as they walked along further from the castle. James drew his jacket tighter around him. December felt as if it was dragging on forever. It was one of the coldest winters they've had at Hogwarts. He looked over at Lily. She was looking straight ahead, not evening giving him a glance. What he didn't know was that each time he looked away, she glanced at him each. It was like they were both trying to say or do something, but too afraid to do so.

"What will you do after you're out of Hogwarts?" She asked him after a moment.

"I want to go into the Auror Department. What about you?"

"I'm not sure what I want to do."

**Bury me in honor when I'm dead and hit the ground**

**A love back home unfolds**

**If you love me, won't you let me?**

**I don't want to be a solider who the captain of some sinking ship**

**Would stow, far below**

He led her down a path that led back to the Black Lake. They could still see the castle from where they were, since it was just at an seemed to be leading her to a hill that was facing towards the castle.

"Follow me up. You can get a good view of the lake from here." James started climbing up, while Lily reluctantly followed him up. They sat down side by side and Lily remained silent looking over the water.

**So if you love me, won't you let me know?**

**I took my love down to Violet Hill**

**There we sat in snow, all that time she was silent**

**So if you love me, won't you let me know?**

James looked over at her. She turned towards him. After a moment he leaned forward and kissed her. Almost immediately she kissed him back throwing her arms around his neck. Once he pulled away, he rested his forehead against hers.

"I love you, Lily."

"I love you too."

**If you love me, won't you let me know?**

"Its time to put this little one to bed." Lily came in, causing James's eyes to shoot back open. Harry was asleep in his arms, and she picked him up gently. He stood up and stretched. Once Harry was put to bed, James took Lily into his arms and kissed her.

"What was that for?" She asked smiling up at him.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

**A/N: Hopefully it wasn't too bad, and as you could tell, some lyrics I couldn't think of what to put, but I hope you liked it :)**


End file.
